Heart Tied
by SonOfPoseidon97
Summary: Summarizes are really my thing but I'll try my best to get you to read my story...*clears throat* Love is an endless adventure. Follow the adventure with Jake and Nessie as they fall for each other. Watch them experience the hurt/pain/and joy of love. Will the internal and external conflicts break them up forever or bring them closer? Is this love real or a fluke? Read and find out
1. Memories, Worries and Indecision

**I want to say welcome to anybody that will read this story I will try my best to keep you interested. This is my second story so far and I think it might be the best one, even though the other isn't finished. In "Heart Tied" I will try to connect with readers on a deeper level involving Jake and Nessie's love for each other. It wasn't really discussed much in BD besides that of the obvious meaning of imprinting. So my point in this story is to try to show you how their love started for each other, their reactions toward it, etc. There will be a lot of internal and external conflicts involving these two, but what can't true love fix?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight. I just may own any new characters that may or may not come…**

**Nessie POV**

_There really isn't a handbook when it comes to love. You don't get a set of directions telling you how to fall in love either. There isn't a "Love Fairy" that pops up out of nowhere guiding you and telling you the words to say to the person to make them fall in love with you. Your parents can't teach you about love because everybody loves someone for different kinds of reasons. Love is a thrilling adventure that you're willing to take with the one you choose to devote your time and effort to._

_Jake will always be my first and only love. Without him there is no me. Who am I without Jacob Black? He is what tethers me to this crazy world, the world of the supernatural; him being a wolf, me being a vampire/human hybrid. We understood each other more than anybody else could. Two beings torn in between two worlds…_

* * *

"Nessie I'm cold," Jake complained next to me. I rolled my eyes. There was no way on earth the living heater could be cold. His whole body ran on a good 107 degrees; a temperature that would kill a normal human.

"Yeah and I'm 100% human," I replied sarcasm thick in my voice. "Why don't you be a good little doggy and watch the movie," I told him, teasingly. He glared at me and turned back towards the screen.

We were in the living room at the main house. It was our movie night, which happens every so often. We get our own little peace and quiet. My family is anywhere and everywhere besides the living room when it's movie night. They don't bother us and the pack doesn't bother him, unless it's an emergency of course. We will get a whole bunch of covers, which are never truly need since the cold doesn't really bother neither one of us, snuggle up on the coach and watch movies.

We were watching one of my favorite movies "Queen of the Damned". It had to be the second greatest vampire movie next to "Interview with a Vampire" but apparently Jake didn't like that movie, which is total stupidity. I mean how could you not like the movie?! It has the right amount of horror, romance, supernatural, mystery, and maybe a dash of humor somewhere in there too. Just depends on the person and what they may find funny. But his reasoning behind not liking the movie was, "If I wanted to hear about a vampire complain about being a vampire and all the downfalls of being one, I'll just ask Blonde how her day went." I couldn't help but laugh. My aunt probably wasn't as melodramatic as this vampire but I understood his point.

So we settled for "Queen of the Damned", which is still a great movie all and all. A vampire queen returning from the dead to "live again" no pun intended. Then falls in love with a musical vampire, that's bored with eternity, and sets out to make him the new king, but instead he kills her and falls for a human, then turns that human into a vampire. It's a very interesting storyline with a bunch of attractive people. You can't but help but be captivated by both women; the Queen and the turned human. It makes you want to know more about them then what the movie already tells you. What made them so interesting to him in the vampire?

I looked over at Jake, who was focused on the movie now. I smiled. Times like these it didn't matter what movie I was watching really, I was spending time with Jake; my best friend. We could just be napping and I would feel equally content. I don't know what it is about being with Jake that just makes everything feel a whole lot better and so brand new. There's a new sight to everything when he's around. It's like my already enhanced sense, become even more enhanced. Everything is new to me, like I'm being born again. And even though he was being annoying I couldn't ask for anything better.

"What's with your love of vampire movies?" Jake asked me suddenly, eyes still glued on the television.

"I really can't give you a clear answer. I think it has something to do with the human imagination," I told him. I looked over at me, curiosity in his eyes. I continued on, getting lost in my own thoughts. "I enjoy seeing the different variations humans come up with about vampires, but also the similarities. How some are beautiful creatures that are depicted as being close to gods by humans. How we could also be demons that prey on human flesh and are inherently evil. But there are also the similarities; how we can die in sunlight, stake to the heart and all the other stuff that really doesn't happen to us. I compare them to the reality vampires, which is us. Humans aren't far off, but yet they are so far away. I like to see who the closest is," I explained to him.

"You speak as though you're fully vampire," Jake told me.

"I mean I know I'm not but you can't really group me in being closely human either. I more vampire than I am human. I share their strength, speed, senses, thirst, inhuman beauty, immortality, even their durability. Can you really call me different from them?" I asked him seriously. He looked me straight in the eye and put his hand to my chest. I froze from the sudden touch.

"You have a heartbeat," he said in a low voice. He then caressed my face with the back of his hand. I could feel the heat from his skin and from the blush. He smiled. "You have blood in your system, which causes you to blush. Those are the things that make you different. Those are what make you human," he said. I felt the emotion in my body, but I remained frozen. "Plus I can't have a best friend that stinks," he said with that same low voice, but with a smirk on his face. I thawed at that remark and pushed him, with a little bit too much force, off the coach. Always ruining a perfect moment!

Jake landed across the room with a surprised look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but before any noise came out the front door was thrown open. My aunt Alice came singing and dancing in, twirling and spinning at top speed. She stopped suddenly in front of Jake and shook her head and returned back to what she was doing, and went upstairs never stumbling or breaking rhythm. My aunt Rosalie came in next followed by my grandma Esme.

"And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks," Rosa said glancing over at Jake.

"Rosalie!" Esme chided her shaking her head. Jake made a face at her and stuck his tongue out. Rosalie made a disgusted look on her face. She flipped her hair and proceeded up the stairs after Alice. I sighed. No matter how long I lived I will never understand their relationship. They shared many on the same interest like cars, and at times you may even see them in the garage looking and tuning the cars up together. But a day never goes by when they're not rude to each other. It was clear that they loved each other, even though they both will deny it forever. But after a while it became clear that everybody had given up on trying to understand their unique relationship.

Lastly, came my uncles Emmett and Jasper and grandfather Carlisle; all three arms filled with shopping bags. No wonder Alice seemed to be in such a good mood. She loved nothing more than shopping.

"What are you doing on the floor Jake?" Jasper asked him with a smile on his face. Jake pointed at me, with a glare in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile. He acted like a child sometimes, and it was so cute.

"You know Jake, back in my time it said a lot about a man who got beat up by a women," Jasper said to him.

"Well you know back in my time vampires didn't exist to me, so it shows how times change," Jake retorted.

"I think you may be talking about puberty their little man," Emmett said to him with a big grin on his face.

"Puberty didn't make me such a little man if you get my drift so I would watch how you throw that around," Jake said with a smirk. My mouth fell open. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing and I even saw Carlisle smile.

"Boys," Grandma Esme said taking the bags that contained food and headed towards the kitchen.

I tried my best to keep my mind from wondering too little avail. It was never a safe environment with Emmett, Jasper, and Jake in the room. But you couldn't help but feel the love the felt for each other. Jake thought as them as his brothers just as much as the pack and the same for Emmett and Jasper. Times really have changed.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"They're at the cottage I do believe," grandpa Carlisle answered. Good because the way that their conversation was headed I had to get out of here before my innocence be tainted even more. I got up to leave.

"I'll be over there shortly to help you with your first day of school outfit," I heard Alice say from upstairs. I froze. I totally forgot all about that! Tomorrow I'll be starting my first day at the same school my family went to, Forks High. It will also be the longest I've been away from Jacob. I didn't know which one was more dreadful; going to an alien environment that involved a bunch of humans, and their sweet blood mingling in the air, or being away from Jake for almost 8hrs.

"Nessie are you alright?" Jake asked my worried. I looked over at Jake. I didn't want to discuss my worries with my family around.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, adding a fake smile to my face. His eyes narrowed. I could see he knew I was lying, but he didn't speak on it at the moment.

"I'll be over before you go to sleep," He told me. I nodded and left out towards the cottage.

My mind was racing. Not because I wouldn't be around Jake, but because of the humans. My self-control was strong, but even the best slip up. I've only slipped up once.

It was back in my younger days, when I looked 2 years old when I was truly 4 months. I was outside with Jake and we were playing hide and go seek. Which I realized as I got older that Jake was just playing along for my amusement. He could have easily found me with my scent alone. Our hiding ground was endless. I could hide anywhere in the forest and he too. I was far out in the forest, giggling to myself because I thought I found the perfect hiding place. He was never going to find me. I had dug a whole about 4 inches deep. I was in the process of placing the dirt back over me when I smelt it. He scent was mouthwatering. I've smelled human blood before of course because grandpa Charlie visited as much as possible, but this scent was different. It was like it was singing to me; my own personal song. I forgot all about hide and seek and followed the scent. It wasn't far off, close to our mailbox which was far from the house to keep humans at a safe distance. He mailman was in the process of putting mail in our mailbox when I emerged from the forest. He looked over at me.

"Awe well aren't you adorable. What are you doing covered in dirt and in the forest are you lost?" He asked me. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was I wanted his blood. That's when my natural predator came out.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy. We were on a picnic and I got lost," I said. I could feel a tear coming down from my face. He could see the look in his eyes that he was fooled by my story. "Can you help me find them?" I asked.

"Of course, what's your name?"

"Renesmee," I said.

"What such a pretty and unique name for such a pretty girl. Come on lets go find your parents," he said walking towards me with his hand out stretched. We headed into the forest, out of sight and that's when everything went wrong. Next thing I knew he was on the ground with a broken neck and arm. He tasted so good, I just couldn't help myself.

Jake found me of course and pried my from his limp body. I was crying real tears because I knew what I did was wrong, but I didn't care. That day I learned what a singer was.

I was at the cottage. It had changed over the years. Grandma had added a second story to give me a little more privacy. My room was upstairs, while my parents were downstairs. The upstairs wasn't big really, just enough space to fight about 20 or 30 people without them feeling claustrophobic. I had my own bathroom and a walk in closet.

I walked in and I saw my mother reading a book and father at the piano. They both looked at me and smiled. I will never understand how I happened to be so lucky. To have two parents that will always be there for me and that loved me unconditional even if we did get into some arguments. I could always go to them for help no matter the issue. But of course just as I needed my own little space physically, I need my own space mentally, and having a mind reader for a father wasn't really the best.

For some time it was most of the product of our arguments; him speaking on my personal thoughts when I had no intention on voicing them, or him knowing too much. A teenage girl goes through to many feelings a day, and it's irritating when your own father speaks on all those emotions when you haven't told him anything about them.

Then one day after one of our biggest argument, which really shouldn't have been an argument from the start, I had enough. I ran upstairs to my room to my room and started my master plan. I thought if my mother was a shield and I was half of her then I should have a shield too. It took me 5hrs to get the needed results, but hard work and dedication can get you pretty far. I had the satisfactory of seeing the panicked look on my father's face when he busted into my room. That's when I knew my plan had succeeded. My grin was huge. My mother was right behind him worried.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked him, concern on her face.

"Like mother, like daughter," was all he said. She looked at him confused.

"It seems that our daughter doesn't just possess one gift, but two. I should thank you for that," he said then stalked away, visibly upset.

"Not one gift, but two…" my mother said to her said still trying to figure it out. "Omg you're a shield too aren't you?!" she said joyfully. I nodded my head. She ran over and hugged me. "I'm happy for you sweetie, now we can really have some peace and quiet around here," she told me and we laughed together.

"How was movie night with Jake?" my mother asked me.

"It was fun. We watched "Queen of the Damned" and Jake was being a jerk. Nothing out of the ordinary happened," I replied with a smile.

"Are you ready for your first day at school?" my father asked me, still playing the piano. His question brought back my worries, I froze up. Was I really ready for school? What if there was another singer? What if I can't control myself?

"Are you alright Renesmee?" my mother asked me worry coating her voice. I still wasn't ready to share my feelings towards the subject.

"Yeah I'm fine mom and I'm ecstatic for school, can't wait!" I answered feeing enthusiasm. The look on their face told me that they didn't believe me but I wasn't in the mood to go into details. "I think I'll go for a hunt before Jake and Alice get here," I told my parents heading for the door.

"Alice?" my mother asked me.

"Yeah she will be over to help me with my first day of school outfit," I told her.

"Of course," she replied.

"Be safe and careful on your hunting trip sweetie," my father told me. I nodded and left for the forest…

**Jake POV**

_Growing up in this world I didn't really give much thought about love. Before all this happened I was a normal 16 year old boy who had no intentions of falling in love, but since I've became a wolf my whole perspective on the subject changed. When I became a wolf, the word 'imprinting' was a curse to me. Who wanted to fall in love with a stranger? All you know about that stranger is that they're the one for you because fate said so? Who was 'fate' to control my life? I saw myself falling for Isabella Swan, the perfect girl for me, but I didn't imprint on her. Why? Because 'fate' said so. Imprinting was a curse that I wanted nothing to do with._

_But after seeing Renesmee Cullen for the first time, I forgot all about 'fate' and Isabella Swan or Cullen for that matter. She will always be my best friend but I see now that I could never be in love with her, because I was in love with her baby daughter. I cruel joke 'fate' found funny. Nessie was my everything; my soul, my laughter, my pain, my heart… She understood me the most and I found myself thanking the imprint for her, the perfect girl for me Jacob Black. How did I become so lucky…? Love is a funny thing. A roller coaster ride that doesn't seem so bad once you found somebody who's willing to ride it with you…_

* * *

I arrived at the cottage, arms filled with bags and the Pixie by my side. I always liked Alice. She wasn't as mean to me as the dumb blonde. If there were more Alice's in the world I wouldn't really mind vampires. She was energetic, and just fun to be around. She was like a sister to me, just one that didn't smell so pleasant. I knew Nessie wasn't in the cottage, I could feel her somewhere in the forest probably hunting, but this was the perfect time. I had to talk to Edward and Bella about something.

"Hello Jacob, sis," Edward greeted us as we walked in.

"Hey Jake and Alice," Bella said with a big smile. She always smiled like that when I came around and I remember her saying when she was pregnant with Nessie that everything always felt perfect when I was around. And I understood what she was saying. The Cullen's felt like an extend family to me.

"Wassup Eddy and Bella," I said flopping down on the coach and placing the bags on the floor.

"Hello," Alice said and took the bags and headed upstairs to Nessie's room. I shook my head. Alice just couldn't sit still when it came to fashion.

"How absolutely true you are," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"How's everything been with you Jake?" Bella asked me.

"Not much has been going on at the Rez. It's been pretty chill actually. It's kind of boring to be honest," I told her. She shook her head.

"What is wrong with a little peace and quiet once in a while?" she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Danger excites the blood and gets the adrenaline flowing. Everybody needs a little danger in their life," I told her with a wink. I forgot how easy it was to fall back into place with Bella. Even though our relationship wasn't like it used to be, it was perfect the way it was because we both finally had what we wanted. But I wasn't here for me. I was worried about Nessie and wanted to share my thoughts with her parents.

"Speak your mind Jake," Edward said. And so I did.

"I think Nessie's worried about school. I think she's worried that what happened when she was younger will happen again," I told them. And I couldn't blame her. It was a day I would never forget.

We were playing hide and go seek and it was her turn to hide. I knew where she was going because I could smell the unearthed dirt that she just dug, but I planned to entertain her with a search. When I got there she was nowhere to be found and I started to become worried. I know she wasn't hurt, but that's all I knew. For all I know she could have been taking, but I didn't smell any new scents. Then I thought maybe the unearthed dirt was just a ploy. And I laughed at myself for being fooled by a simple trick. So I began my search for her again and that's when I smelt it.

It was human blood, fresh. And I instantly became alert. I had to hurry and find Nessie before this other vampire could. But when I got to the scene I was stunned motionless. Nessie are her mouth around what looked to be a mailman's neck. She didn't know I was even here, that's how much she was into her feeding. I tried calling out to her but my voice didn't reach her. I stepped forward and I heard a low growl. She was growling at me. Nessie was in full predator mode, she was acting so different. It was like she lost all her humanity to her vampire side. The human Nessie wasn't here anymore.

I continued to approach her ignoring her growls and tried to grab her off of him, but she was strong. There was never a time even at that age that Nessie was stronger than me. When I finally pried her off his cold limp body she started crying, and that's when I knew that the old Nessie was back. That her humanity had returned. It was a day I would never forget. But what I couldn't understand is why she was acting so different?

"Me and Carlisle theorized about that incident," Edward said after sitting through my replay of memories. "We think when Nessie taste human blood; she loses herself to her vampire side. Kind of like a newborn vampire. Her humanity is gone. Everything that makes her different, everything that makes her human is lost when the blood touches her mouth. She is no longer the Renesmee we know but a blood thirsty vampire. It wasn't as strong when she was younger but now that she's older we far the worst."

"Why is that?" I asked

"Because everything has become stronger, every vampire aspect has increased as she has aged. And since she spends so much time around vampires, she's barely human; which is one of the reasons why we want to send her to school. We've neglected her human side. If she was to taste human blood again, who knows if she'll return back to normal and if she does she'll be so heartbroken at the destruction she has caused. She's the most complicated creature probably on this earth. Torn between her vampire side and human side; her thirst and her humanity," he explained.

"So what do we do if she does taste human blood again?" Bella asked clearly worried for her daughter.

"We try our best to control her. We limit her temptation. She has excellent self-control with being around humans but once she scents blood it's hard for her to stay in control. And it doesn't even have to be human blood. You see how she acts when she's hunting," Edward said. And he was right even with animal blood; you can see her control whining downhill. It's harder for her to stay focused. Edward nodded. "So we hope for the best. Nobody wants the Volturi back in the area. Plus Alice doesn't see anything bad happening during her first week," Edward said.

"But as you know nothing is set in stone and it's hard enough to try to see around her, so don't hold me to my word," Alice said from upstairs. So we're placing everything on luck and faith?

"That's all we have for right now," Edward said, replying to my thoughts. I didn't like these odds.

Just then Nessie walked into the house, back from her feeding. And even though I was worried I couldn't help but smile. Even in the dark she had a certain glow to her. She was stunning. And I could see back then why the mailman became victim to her charm. Who could resist it? She was perfect like a vampire, but so ordinary because she was half human. There wasn't a sharpness to her features because she wasn't made of stone. Like she said before, she was inhumanly beautiful like vampires, but what she failed to realize was that she was so ordinarily human too. I heard Edward hiss behind me. I rolled my eyes and gave Bella "the look" which meant to shield me because your husband is being nosey. She giggled. Just then Alice came downstairs with a satisfactory look on her face.

"Okay, so your closet is stocked with the new clothes and shoes I've bought you. Rosalie also brought you some hair care products, which are organized in your bathroom. All your make-up is in its usual spot. If you have any questions or concerns you know where to find us," Alice beamed.

"Thank you aunt Alice and thank aunt Rosa for me too, you've really didn't have to do that," Nessie told them with a blush.

"It's all no problem sweetie, we always want the best for our only niece," Alice said, kissed her on the check, said her goodbyes and left. I saw Nessie yawn.

"Looks like we have a sleepy one over here," I said with a grin.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired. I think I'll head to bed, you coming?" she asked. It was always a habit for me to lay with her while she slept, ever since she was younger she just couldn't sleep unless I was near.

"Yeah," I said and got up and followed her upstairs.

"Goodnight mom and dad love you," She said walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetie, love you too forever and always," they said.

Once Nessie got settled and ready for bed I laid there with her and waited for her to go to sleep. After a few minutes I heard her speak.

"Jake I'm scared for tomorrow. What if the same thing happens when I was younger? What if I can't control myself?" she asked me nervous. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay and she didn't have to worry about it, but I could never lie to her.

"Your control is all based you on Renesmee. Nothing happens to you unless you let it. You only control yourself. If you lose control it's only because you let yourself lose control. You need to have faith in yourself a little bit more. You haven't had a slip up in years. Why? Because you've been in control, not anything else. Remember that," I told her.

"I will Jake, thanks for having faith in me," she told me.

"No problem sweetie, now get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She nodded and snuggled in closer to me.

I still didn't like the odds of putting everything on faith but what more did we have to put it in? I have faith in Nessie's control, but does she? Hopefully it's just a regular day at Forks High school, but even that sounded like asking for too much…

**I hope you all liked this chapter. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them just PM me. I'm going to start most but not all chapters with Jake and Nessie's love for each other. They really don't have much to do with the story but then again also have so much to do with it, if that makes sense lol. They may seem a bit random but the point of them is to help you understand their love for each other. But please review and stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Who are you to question!

**A.N- Well I since I'm didn't have shit to do at work; I thought it would be a perfect time to upload another chapter. It hasn't really told its story to me yet but I feel like it will play out the way it's supposed to while I'm writing. Also beforehand if you read my first story "Two Halves of a Whole" you may remember a couple of characters in this story. My logic behind that isn't really logic at all lol, I just happened to like that combination and the names. But enough of my senseless rant here's chapter two for you guys hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- Mrs. Meyers owns Twilight; I own nothing besides this story line and new characters, sadly…**

**Nessie POV**

_Even at a young age I knew how love felt, but didn't know the word for it. It's a bubbly feeling you get, a giddy feeling. It's addictive. You want to feel that feeling 24/7. Jake was that feeling for me, before I thought of him as my whole life he was my chew toy, my big brother, my best friend. There was never a time where I wasn't happy when I was with him and that bubbly feeling never went away, it got stronger as the years carried on and I started to understand a lot more. I then realized that love is when you're happy with the person no matter the situation. Can you really call it true love if the person you love doesn't make you happy…?  
_

* * *

"Please introduce yourself to the class Miss Cullen," said the man behind the desk.

I had no idea where I was, but it seemed to be in a classroom with a class full of humans. I was nervous. If I could sweat, I'll be drenched in it. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest and run away. I didn't understand why I was so nervous. I was the superior here, no human could match me, but yet I feared them all. I wanted to curl into a ball and hide. I looked back up at the mysterious man behind the desk. He nodded his head in encouragement, urging me to tell the class my government.

I turned back to the class and froze. It wasn't a class full of humans waiting on me to tell them my name anymore. No, this was a classroom full of dead humans, with their blood everywhere. I feel to my knees and wondered how this happened so quickly. What monster would murder a classroom full of innocent humans?!

I heard one heartbeat start to pick up and turned back to the mystery man. The look on his face was one of true horror. I reached out to him, begging for an answer to this issue. I wanted to know who would do something like this.

"Stay away from me you monster!" he yelled at me.

I looked at him perplexed. Why was he calling me a monster? I wasn't the monster! I would never do something so horrendous, so inhuman. Then I saw it. I saw it on my out stretched hand, reaching for the man. Blood. Blood was all over my hands. I looked down and I had blood all over my clothes. I didn't understand how this happened! When did this happen?! I got up from the ground and took a step in the direction of the man.

"Please, no not me," he said. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"But…I…" I tried to get out, but I was in shock. I didn't do this. I had to get him to understand. I wouldn't do this. I'm a Cullen, we're the good vampires. We would never kill innocent humans.

Before I could explain myself the man ran out of the door. I ran after him to get him to understand but the scene before me changed. I wasn't in the hallway like I was supposed to be. I was in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I had blood all over my mouth and clothes; the blood dripping down the side of my chin and onto my clothing. In the far reaches of my mind I knew Alice was going to kill me for making a mess onto my clothing.

My once brown eyes were now a glowing brown. My skin seemed paler, my hair wild. I looked scary even to myself but all that didn't really bother me because written in blood was the one word that could have so much effect on me. The one thing my family tried their best not to be. Monster.

I started backing away from the mirror, shaking my head. No no no! I wasn't a monster! I would never be a monster! I turned and ran out of the bathroom wanting to find the exit to the school. I had to get out of here. When I entered the hallway, all I could see was red. It was like somebody massacred the whole school, it was like I massacred the whole school.

I ran down the hallway crying, calling out the only name that I know wouldn't judge me. The name of the person I knew would be there through anything.

"Jacob!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Jacob please, I didn't do this I don't want to be a monster! Jacob please help me!" I continued while running down the hallway, the red getting deeper, blood covering everything. "JACOB!"

My eyes popped open, and I sat up on my bed with a jolt. I heard somebody calling out my name, talking to me, but I couldn't focus on that. I was looking everywhere making sure I didn't see blood. Making sure there wasn't blood anywhere.

"Nessie it's okay I'm here. Nessie calm down I'm here," I heard somebody say. I felt hot hands on my shoulders. I turned my head and saw Jake looking at me with worry all over his face.

"I didn't do it. I'm not a monster," was all I said to him. I fell into his arms, crying.

"Ssshhh, it's okay honey. You're not a monster," Jake said, rubbing my back in a soothing manner, trying to calm me down. After I recovered myself enough to talk I looked up at Jake, he was still worried but I could also see the curiosity in his eyes, but I didn't want to relive it again.

"Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

"No, maybe later but right now I can't not when it just happened," I told him. He nodded his head in understanding. I sighed. I bet I still have to go to school don't I? I thought directing my thoughts toward my father. He was at my door in a second.

"Yes dear, you have to face your fears. If you can't face today's fears than tomorrow's fears will be even worse," he told me. I nodded my head. He was right and he saw what happened in my dream I can tell from the look on his face, but I had to face my fears. This was probably worse for him. Every father wants to protect their daughter from any and everything, but he knows that he can't. I have to grow up and face my fears not run from them. I saw him nod and he left the room.

I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom, grabbing my toiletries on the way.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready to go," Jake said heading towards the door, giving me my privacy.

"Okay," I told him before I closed the door to my bathroom. I avoided the mirror at all cost. I was afraid to see those eyes and that word etched into it.

My shower was refreshing enough and I got out feeling a little bit more relaxed than when I got in. I still didn't want to look in the mirror while I got myself together in the bathroom; doing everything with my back to it. I knew I had to do my hair, but I didn't want to risk it.

"Dad can you ask aunt Rose if she can do my hair today before I leave for school?" I asked him, speaking in a regular volume voice knowing he could hear me.

"On it," I heard him say downstairs.

After I got dressed with clothing Alice labeled as "first day" I headed downstairs. When I got there I was greeted by my mother.

"Good morning sweetie. There's pancake and eggs next to Jake if you're feeling up to eat anything," she told me, worry in both her voice and eyes. I see dad filled her in on what happened.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine, and thank you very much," I told her with the best smile I could muster. She didn't buy it but didn't push for answers, which I was thankful for. She nodded, kissed my cheek and went into the living room and continued reading. I could feel eyes on me the whole time. I turned to Jake and mustered up a smile for his benefit too.

"Has anybody ever told you that you have the worst fake smile ever?" he told me with a smirk on his face.

"No, but thanks for telling me I guess I'll have to work on that huh?" I told him, forming half a real smile.

"Just ask Rose for lessons. Hers is perfect, you should see her when were out looking for parts and men compliant her. Even I buy it sometimes," he said shaking his head.

"Years of practice," said Rose from behind me. I turned and saw her standing with her arms crossed smiling.

"Good morning Nes, I heard you need a stylist?" she asked.

"You heard right, do you think it wouldn't be much trouble it you did my hair before school?" I asked her.

"It would be an honor."

After Rose finished my hair, dad drove me up to school and the whole way I was dreading stepping into Forks high. What if it wasn't a dream? What if my brain was warning me that this wasn't the right idea? That I wasn't ready for this yet?

"That's not true and even you know that Renesmee. Nightmares are products of your fears. Your mind ran wild and you had a nightmare of what you feared worst. You're not a monster, always remember that. You have your mother's blood running through you, you could never even come close to being one," he told me with a smile.

I tried to smile back but I couldn't. He also failed to mention that I was half of him and I know he remembers perfectly what happened after he met Grandpa.

"That doesn't matter. That was a cause of my own rebellion not because of who I am," he told me.

"But what if that rebellion became part of who I was? What if I inherited your rebellious side dad?" I asked him panicking slightly.

"Renesmee calm down, you have nothing to worry about that's not who you are. You're caring and a nurturing young woman. Don't let your fears become a reality."

We were at the school and I thought about what my father said. He was right to an extent. I wasn't the type to murder a whole school, but it's in my nature. If I was raised by any other vampires massacring a whole school would have been a recreational sport.

"I took the liberty of grabbing your papers, your first class in that way," he said pointing in the direction of a small building on the right of the school. "The rest is kind of self-explanatory if you get lost somehow you have a map in those papers, or you can ask around. There's a slip in those papers too that you have to get signed by all your teachers and turn into the front office. If you're not over your fear by the end of the day don't go into the office okay?" he asked me, in a very serious tone. I nodded in confusion. What did the front office have to do with anything? "But all in all have a good first day sweetie," he said with his famous crooked smile on his face. He kissed my forehead and I exited the car.

I turned and waved while he made his exit. I turned back to the school and took a deep breath; time to get this over with. I found the map, and put it on top of all the papers, after I looked over my room number, and headed in the direction my father pointed at.

When I entered the hallway I expected blood everywhere coating the walls, but I sighed with relief when they appeared white instead of red. I headed to R-8 which was my ap English class. Most of my classes were advanced placement since I was homeschooled by my family. They had diplomas in mostly everything so I was going into school able to graduate after a week, since I knew most of the material.

But I was here for the human interacting part, not the education part ironically. Wasn't school to humans all about the learning aspect not the social? I didn't really matter to me, I wasn't human.

I found my class pretty easily and took a deep breath before I opened the door and headed in. All eyes were on me when the door opened. I froze. I wasn't ready for this all this attention. I started to back pedal out of the door, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Ah you must be Renesmee Cullen? Welcome, I'm Mr. Truth. Come on in, we don't bite," he said with a smile. I didn't return it. Yeah you may not bite but I do, I thought to myself. I entered the classroom and felt 20 pairs of eyes follow my every step.

"Man isn't she beautiful," I heard a male whisper to his friend from the back of the room. I blushed.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class Ms. Cullen," Mr. Truth said to me. I froze up. Everything hit me like déjà vu. I looked over at Mr. Truth with horror in my face. Please don't make me do this; I wanted to yell at him. He nodded his head towards the class urging me. I turned back to the class with my eyes closed, hoping that they all were still there.

When I opened them, I sighed with relief. Everybody was still here, staring at me, waiting for my introduction. Maybe today won't go as bad as I thought. But it was only the first day and who's to say that Mr. Truth is my only male teacher? With that thought I was scared again. There was truth to it.

"How long are you going to make us wait?" I heard somebody say, bringing me out of my trance. Well that was rude of whomever.

"Mr. Alu control your mouth of yours or you can wait after school in detention," Mr. Truth said to the boy. I followed his line of sight and stared in shook. This boy didn't look like the normal human. He had long, shoulder length white hair and ice cold, chilling blue eyes. I've never seen a human with such piercing eyes! They were eyes that scared you but you couldn't turn away because you were curious.

I cleared my throat, "Um sorry my name is Renesmee Cullen, I also go by Nessie; nice to meet all of you."

"Nessie, like the Loch Ness Monster?" Mr. Truth asked. I nodded looking towards him but my attention still focused on that strange boy. "Well that's interesting. Well nice to meet you, now let's get you seated." I saw him looking around the room but the only empty seat was… "Well I hate to do this but it looks like the only empty seat is next to Mr. Alu sorry for that," he said with a smile. I shrugged and headed to my new seat.

After I got situated I felt eyes on me. I turned in that direction and saw him staring at him with those piercing blue eyes. He had to be the strangest human I've ever met. His facial features we're normal. He had brown skin with nice bone structure, a clear face, just ordinary. But his eyes and hair made him seem like something more than ordinary. But even taking that into consideration he was gorgeous, and this is coming from a hybrid that's inhumanly beautiful. To call somebody who's not even supernatural gorgeous is a big thing.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee Cullen, I'm Vittorio Alu," he said with an evil grin on his lips hand held out. I took it and shook his hand. His hand was freezing! Why was his hand so cold?!

"Nice to meet you Vittorio," I said withdrawing my hand, quickly. His grin got wider, and he turned back to the front. But I couldn't turn back. Who was this boy? Why was his hand so cold? Why are his features so abnormal? Who is Vittorio Alu?...

**Jacob POV**

_It's amazing how one person can change your whole outlook on life? Before Renesmee Cullen vampires were nothing more than soulless leeches that didn't deserve to live per se, they were already dead. I made it my job to take them out; it was a thrill to me, something to get the blood pumping. But when Renesmee stepped into my life everything changed. Being around her 24/7 meant I was around the Cullens a lot too. And I realized how wrong I really was. Emmett, Jasper and Edward became brothers to me, Rosalie the sister that shared a common interest with but still had a love/hate relationship with, Alice the sister that when around I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. Bella has always been my best friend so not much has changed there. Esme became the mother I never had, and The Doc became an extra father to me._

_Given, there were still vampires that were evil and soulless and didn't deserve to live, but every story has 2 sides. What I saw was the evil, but I'm pretty sure they have a mate that they would do anything for. Renesmee changed my life, for the better. And in time I've learned to love them like an extended family…_

* * *

Sam had really crossed the line this time. How dare he?! Who was he to question anything I did, the alpha! After Edward left to drive Nes to school, I went out to phase and run around a little. I was greeted by Seth, my beta, and him telling me that he was on his way to get me because a council meeting was being called, and of course I being the alpha meant I had to attend.

We haven't had a council meeting since I called one discussing the treaty. I wanted to change it, to allow the Cullens access onto our lands. I didn't see a threat in them and it was rude to continue on with this charade if they haven't caused any type of harm in the humans around them. This also meant that the outbreak of wolves would be more, and that's one part I hated. Having a kid live this life we live. At times yeah it was awesome, being immortal, the speed, everything heightened, but it still wasn't a life I would wish onto somebody else. But surprisingly there hasn't been many out breaks; just a few to replace the wolves that have stopped phasing to live a human life with their imprints.

When they first entered our lands, everybody was wary of them which was understandable. Our stories made them seem like monsters, but the Cullens weren't monsters in the slightest. I asked them to keep the supernatural stuff under wraps because there were members of the tribe that still thought the stories were just stories and there was no need for them to start to question them.

Bella was welcomed with open arms by Emily and in that process so were Esme and Alice; them chatting like old friends. Emmett and Jasper went to the pack and they kicked off a game of 2 hand touch football. Edward and Carlisle sat with the Elders talking over pointless stuff it seemed to me. I wanted to show Nessie and the beauty of it but when I looked up at Rose she looked out of place. I smiled and pointed in the direction of the shop I've build over the years. She smiled and headed in that direction and didn't return. All in all everybody seemed happy.

When I got to the Res I headed to Sam and Emily's place which is where most of the council meeting was being held nowadays. When I got there I was greeted by the Elders, my father, Sue who took Harry's place after he died, and a glaring Sam…

_2 hours ago_

"Wassup guys, what's the meeting about today?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Renesmee," Sam said and instantly my smile vanished and I became on alert.

"Why are we having a meeting concerning her?" I asked.

"Well Jake, we've became aware that today is her first day of High School," Sue said.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked harshly.

"We want you to take her out. We want you to take her out of that school," Sam said. I directed my eyes toward him.

"And why would I do that? What are you gaining if I even thought about what you're asking me to do?"

"A peace of mind," one of the elders said. I was momentarily shocked at that. The Elders didn't really converse in the meetings. They were the judges. They would ask questions to gain clarity but they didn't participate in our banter, in our arguments. The fact that they're speaking now meant that they've already decided how this conversation would go and what their decision would be. Only they had the power to overrule my authority as the alpha.

"What type of peace of mind would you gain but taking Nessie out of school?" I asked.

"The type that we know that every human would be safe for her," Sam said.

I glared at him. "What kind of bullshit are you spouting right now Sam?! If she really was a danger to humans do you think I would have her even enrolled or allow her to be on the Reservation?!"

"I'm starting to really doubt that you really care about the tribe. You spend so much time down with the leeches I wouldn't be surprised if you come back with a craving for blood," Sam said mockingly.

"Sam!" Sue yelled at him.

How the hell was he to question my loyalty to the tribe?! My loyalty to the tribe was first priority. Everything I do is to better the tribe. Make us a better people, more aware, more advanced. I've put my life on the line to protect this tribe. He knew that, and everybody in this room knew that.

"You know what Sam, I'm not even going to entertain the shit you're pulling out of your ass right now," I said. I could feel the heat rising in my body. My wolf wanted to attack him, for questioning the alpha, but that situation would help nothing. "If I did come back with a craving for blood; you'll be my first victim. I would love to drain you dry," I said with a smirk on my face. I heard a growl rising in his chest. My smirk got wider.

"We digress," Sue said. "Sam it wasn't right for you to come at his loyalty for the tribe. It was a childish blow and you're to blame for whatever happens after this meeting. We're here to discuss why we think Renesmee Cullen should not be in school, we haven't made any permanent decisions."

"If you both can't control yourself, we can easily make the decisions ourselves," my father said. My father was right, we weren't really needed. He was the chief of the tribe at the moment. If the Cullen's showed up during his youth he would be the alpha and not me. His authority overturned everybody's. Sam and I were here out of courtesy of him.

"Sorry Billy and Sue," Sam said, regret in his voice. I said nothing.

"Now Sam why do you think Renesmee should not be able to attend Forks High, since after all you are the one that called for this audience," dad said. So Sam called this meeting to order. I growled at him. My father put a hand up to me. My growling stopped but my glaring didn't.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well besides her knowledge of almost every subject taught to her by her family she has no need to be in school. But besides that she's a danger to humans. Everybody remembers the incident that happened concerning her and the mailman. Who's to say that won't happen again? What if during P.E. a kid scrapes their knee? Who will be there to stop her from sucking him dry and then what if she isn't satisfied with just his blood? Who will be there to stop her from sucking the whole school dry; putting us all in danger not only with our secrecy; but also with those Italian scums? This may not seem like a big problem for us, since it's not our secret, but what if they decide to take a visit down to the Res. Who's stopping them from killing the whole tribe? Forcing us to phase and protect the tribe and showing our secret to the people who think we're still stories. No, I don't think her being in school will end well for anyone. I don't trust her control and her around humans. I don't want her in school," Sam explained.

There were points in Sam's speculation that I haven't even considered. If Nes did lose control and did kill the whole school. That would be a big scandal which will have the Volturi down to kill those involved. I being involved myself will bring them down to the Reservation. And since they know the wolves share a mental link, it also condones the ones that had nothing to do with it to death too just for knowing. He did have a point nothing well would happen if she did lapse in her control.

"Jacob?" My father addressed me. Signaling it was my turn to state my counter argument.

"Yes, Nessie may be smart as hell already, but so weren't the Cullens when they first entered school? What you probably didn't know is that they don't do it because they wanted to become smart ass. No they Cullens attend school, the doctor works at the hospital all for one reason; human interaction. They don't want to live out eternity in solitude because of what they are. We're immortal too; could you really blame them for not wanting to avoid human life? We may not be as old as they are, but how would you feel if after a while you had to leave the Reservation because the residents that weren't in the know realized that you weren't getting older. You'll be causing suspicion. You'll either have to stay isolated in your house or leave the Res. You bring up the mailman incident which is real hypocritical too Sam; or did you did forget about Emily?" I asked. Sam got out of his seat with a growl. I know it was a low blow but it had a case in my point.

"Sam sit back down," my father said. Sam sat back down, but continued to growl. I ignored him and continued on.

"You lost your control for a second and harmed Emily. To be honest she should have died, but by the will of the spirits she's alive and healthy as ever. But what you're trying to do with Nes isn't what happened to you; which was kept her away from human society. Nobody kept you away from Emily after you almost killed her. Yeah Renesmee messed up and lost control but so did you. Her control lapse just ended in what should have happened to yours which was death. So don't sit there and pretend like you're mister 'self-control' when you've slipped up too. Yeah everybody has those worries. What if she did slip up again and kill the whole school? The Volturi would be down here and kill those involved, and since I'm involved they'll head to the Res and the rest is left up to your imagination even though I doubt there's much to imagine. Nobody is beating themselves up more than Renesmee is right now. She's more worried than all of us put together. Hell I'm terrified, but what you lack is faith. I have faith in Renesmee that she won't slip up; her family has faith in her. I'm not going to deny her a life, because of one incident."

"You both have valid points. Yeah it's bad for all of us if she does slip, but you did also slip Sam and everything wasn't bad for you Sam. Have you ever wondered why? It was because you were faced with your mistake everyday by looking at Emily. I'm pretty sure it's the same for Renesmee, but on a higher scale. You just have to look at one person, she's faced with looking at every human and stuck thinking about what happened with the last human she encountered that wasn't family," Sue said.

"We've came to a decision," the head council leader said. My heart rate picked up. "We side with Sam. We don't want to risk the tribe. We think give it a while and let her gain more control. She is immortal right she has all the time in the world. We protect the tribe first, not give an outsider the chance to test her limits," he said.

I wanted to tear the house down. This was stupid! I could feel my wolf ready to tear out of my body. My breathing became heavy; my skin felt like it was on fire. I had to leave before I hurt everybody. I got up from my seat.

"Excuse me," I said, heading for the door.

"Jake wait," my father said. I stopped and turned around slowly. I could feel my anger building by the second. "I too have come to a decision." I stared at him. Billy rarely objected the Elders the decision they only time he did was when I was discussing the treaty… I instantly felt hope deep down under the anger. Maybe just maybe. "I side with Jacob, what you said made me realize the wrong in your decision. The Cullens aren't outsiders or did you forget that Jacob did imprint. They're family to us just as much as we're family to them. They're not outsiders and once you start to understand that we will all be on the same page here. They've helped protect the tribe just like any other wolf. Plus I too have faith in her ability just like I had faith in Sam's. Renesmee will stay in school," Billy said.

I ran over to my old man, overjoyed. I lifted him up, wheelchair and all and spun him around. He was right the Cullen's weren't outsiders, they were family.

"But…" he started to say. I sat him back down confused. "If she does even slip once and with it doesn't bring the massacre of a whole school. Then Nessie will be taken out of school and won't be allowed back on the Reservation," Billy said. I sat him back down. This was big. Not allowed back on the Res. But I understood it. He was protecting the tribe; it's the chief's job. I nodded and left Sam's house.

I wasn't upset or anything, but something struck me. If she did slip up again and wasn't allowed back on the Res, would I stop coming too? If Renesmee couldn't go what was the point of me coming? Yeah, I had duties here, but my pack could handle them. I'll only show up for special events, meetings, and to see my father, but I could never stay. It wouldn't feel right.

_Present_

I was happy that Nessie would still be in school, but I still hated how Sam questioned it and called that meeting to order. I understand his need to protect the tribe but I have that need too. If I felt that her being in school would harm the tribe does he really think I would have let her go? I shook my head. Sam will be the death of me I swear it.

I was heading back to the Cullen house to chill out a little. I handled anything that needed to be done at the Reservation, talked to my father a little and left. I didn't want to be close to Sam after that. Plus I was curious about Nessie's nightmare and needed to tell the Cullen's about our meeting since it did concern them.

When I got to the main house I let myself in and stood at the door in shook. The inside was a mess. There were holes in the wall. The couches were torn in half. The table was in piece and somehow the fridge wasn't in the kitchen anymore but was chilling upside down in the middle of the living room. What the hell happened here?!

"Rosalie happened here," I heard Edward say, coming down the stairs that didn't have a rail anymore. What set blonde off to do this much destruction?

"Emmett," Edward said with a smile. Emmett? No way?! Edward nodded.

"What did he do to her to make her do this?" I asked confused.

"What he does all the time when he's bored; played a prank. But I think he wasn't expecting this type of reaction though," Edward said with a laugh. Speak of the idiot; Emmett was coming in from the backyard. His shirt was in pieces, his hair was a mess, he was in the process of repositioning his jaw, and no human would have been able to tell but you could see that his right arm was in the process of healing. I couldn't help but laugh. What the hell did he do to her?

"Emmett what the hell happened?!" I asked in between laughs.

He glared at me and I laughed harder. You rarely saw Emmett upset but when he was it was the funniest thing ever, well to me; if I was human it probably would have been terrifying.

"I played a prank on Rosalie and she got mad and throw a fit," he said.

"What did you do?"

His grin returned slightly. "When Rose was human, she was terrified of worms. So of course when she turned that amplified. So me being me, I went into the yard and started picking worms from the ground. It didn't really take long since I can hear them digging and stuff. Once I had enough, I waited until she wasn't paying any attention to me and throw them on her. It was my only hope, since she would of heard them if I set them down anywhere. Once landed in her lap and she went berserk! And did this also taking my arm along with the destruction," Emmett explained.

I couldn't help the laugher that surged out of me. I was lying on the ground holding my stomach. Given it was childish but this was Emmett we're talking about. He was the definition of childish.

"Where is blonde now?" I asked him.

"In the garage working off some anger, and Eddy I think I might need a new car," Emmett said with a grin. We could all hear parts of a car hitting the ground from the garage.

"You're a fool Em, but I'll go talk to her see if I can calm her down before she does too much damage that can't be repaired," I told him heading in the direction of the garage.

"Yeah good luck with that," Emmett said going upstairs; probably to find another shirt.

I head into the fire with nothing but laughs…

**A.N- Well hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if I have any mistakes, never on purpose. But I'm one of those people whose mind works faster than I can type so I'm already on another word in my head before I type it. But you're about to witness a rare bonding moment between Jake and Rose so review and stay tuned.**


End file.
